powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Demonic Attacks
The ability to release/use demonic energy to various attacks. Sub-power of Demonic Energy Manipulation. Variation of Energy Attacks. Opposite to Angelic Attacks and Divine Attacks. Not to be confused with Malefic Attacks or Corruption Attacks. Also Called * Demonic Energy Projection Capabilities The user can release/use demonic energy to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Demonic Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of demonic energy. *'Demonic Beam Emission:' Release beams of a demonic energy. *'Demonic Blast:' Release demon energy over a specific target area. *'Demonic Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of demonic energy. *'Demonic Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of demonic energy. *'Demonic Breath:' Discharge demonic energy blasts from mouth. *'Demonic Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Demonic Cutting:' Use demonic energy to cut opponents. *'Demonic Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with demonic energy. *'Demonic Pillar Projection:' Project demonic energy pillars. *'Demonic Spike Projection:' Project demonic energy spikes. *'Demonic Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of demonic energy. *'Demonic Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of demonic energy that repels everything. *'Expanding Demonic Bolts:' Project demonic energy that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Demonic Blasts:' Release blasts of demonic energy in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release demonic energy blasts from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of demonic energy. *'Omnidirectional Demonic Waves:' Send out a wave of demonic energy in all directions. *'Optic Blasts:' Emit demonic energy from one's eyes. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of demonic energy that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release demonic energy blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release demonic energy blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of demonic energy. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of demonic energy to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations * Demon Manipulation * Demon Physiology * Demonic Weaponry * Divine-Demonic Attacks * Elemental Attacks * Force-Field Generation * Life-Force Attacks * Power Augmentation * Projectile Enhancement * Solidification * Volatile Constructs Limitations * Users may require outside source of demonic energy to create a blasts. * Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. * Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. * Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. * Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. * Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. * Ineffective against Demonic Power Immunity. Known Users * Satan (Religion) * Demons (Mythology/Religion) * Devils (High School DxD) * Mokai (Yu Yu Hakusho) * Yokai (InuYasha) * Dante (Devil May Cry) * Vergil (Devil May Cry) * Nero (Devil May Cry) * Trish (Devil May Cry) * Sparda (Devil May Cry) * Sadao Maou (The Devil is a Part-Timer!) * Lu/Ciel (Elsword) Gallery Combate_Magic0.jpg|Sadao Maou (The Devil is a Part-Timer!) uses demonic energy to power up his attacks. Inuyasha_Iron_Reaver.jpg|Inuyasha (InuYasha) channels demonic energy into his claws, extending their reach and power. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Evil power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Demonic Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Rare power